


I Try

by snowcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcake/pseuds/snowcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam finds Meg in a situation they never thought she'd be in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Try

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FIC woot woot. I'm slightly sorry because it sounded so much better in my head.  
> It's AU-ish because Meg doesn't die in Goodbye Stranger.

Sam elbowed Dean and pointed to a nearby church. In front of it were a bunch of people wearing light blue shirts with the words “LOVE is for everyone” handing out small bags to people in the line. A familiar brunette caught their eyes and they casually approached her, smirks adorning their faces.

“Trying to change your ways? I didn’t think demons could do that” Dean spat out. The old lady looked at him with wide eyes. “Ignore him. You have a good day Mrs. Turner” said Meg as she smiled at the old lady and gently sent her away. She turned to pick up another bag and handed it to the next man in line, “What do you boys want?” she bitterly drew out.  
Dean let out a chuckle before pointing at her shirt, “since when do you-““shut up and leave” she interrupted.  
Sam slightly jerked his head back and smiled, “You’re doing charity and being less sarcastic today. Were you exorcised or something?” he said amused. Meg looked up at him and saw that knowing smile on his face. She knew that he knew what this was all about. She turned to the volunteer beside her and excused herself. The volunteer peeked at the boys and gave them a suspicious look before nodding at Meg. Meg turned to them and her usual glare returned. She walked past them and the Winchester brothers followed. 

They walked to the back of the church and Meg shoved her hands in her pockets, “What do you want from me? Spit it out or get lost.” “Ah, there’s the Meg we know,” Dean teased earning him a chuckle from his brother and an angel blade to his chest from the demon. He raised his hands with a “woah” escaping his lips. “Tell me what you want from me or go. You idiots are more trouble than you are help,” said Meg as she poked Dean with the blade.  
“Why are you doing charity work in front of a church?” asked Sam.  
Meg placed the blade down and looked at him, “It’s none of your damned business, big boy” she growled. Sam’s stare stayed soft, his gentle smile never leaving his face.  
“There’s a case in town, we’ll be here for a while. Try not to do something crazy like start a Bible club,” Dean told her, “Wait. Are you gathering virgins or something?”  
Meg smirked, “no and you’re not getting any. Now, will you morons go your merry way or do I have to ask my homeless network to chase you away?”she said.  
“Fine, we’ll leave. Bitch” Dean grumbled as he walked away, Sam close on his heels. The latter then turned around, catching Meg’s stare.  
Sam faced front and caught Dean looking at him with furrowed brows. “Why are you smiling like that? Are you into Meg now? You do know she’s a demon, right?” his brother asked.  
“Nothing Dean. It’s all unicorns and rainbows,” Sam laughed as he walked ahead.  
“What? So you’re a Brony now?”

Meg went back to her post and bent down to pick up another bag. As she stood back up, she found familiar blue eyes staring intensely at her. “Hey there Clarence,” she greeted.  
Castiel smiled at her.  
She might not be redeemed through good will then sent to Heaven, but the broken angel before her made her try.


End file.
